


Joyeux Anniversaire

by MeekoMyachi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute things, F/M, Fluff, Probably the most tame thing I'll ever write, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeekoMyachi/pseuds/MeekoMyachi
Summary: It's been a year since Chat Noir and Ladybug started fighting against akumas together, and Chat has a surprise for her.





	Joyeux Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanaBananas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaBananas/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Nana!!!! I hope it's super great for you ❤❤❤

He's been waiting for her for almost an hour.  
  
Ladybug is late for their patrol once again. He wouldn't call it a habit of hers by any stretch of the means, but he's extra impatient tonight. He wants a chance to take over the lead to show her something.   
  
He fiddles with the small box in his hands, scuffing one of his shoes on the shingles of the roof they normally meet on.   
  
He stays lost in thought until the telltale sound of a retracting yo-yo sounds off behind him. He whips around in time to see her scarlet-clad feet touch down on the roof, hiding the box behind his back. She looks tired, but still smiles when she sees him.   
  
"Hey," she says. "Sorry I'm late. Things happened at home."  
  
"Oh? What kind of things?" He takes a few steps forward and circles around her.   
  
"Chat, you know I can't tell you," she says, her voice holding an almost teasing lilt.   
  
"Ugh, m'lady, you wound me," he groans, spreading a hand over his chest in mock astonishment. She lets out an amused snort at his dramatic display.   
  
"We should get going," she says. "Akumas never wait." She turns to leave once again,   
  
"Actually? Um? I have a request," he tries. She falters in her next step.   
  
"What's up?"   
  
"I want to lead the patrol tonight," he tells her.   
  
She tilts her head. "I thought you were more than happy to let me lead them," she says.   
  
Chat pouts at her.   
  
"Okay, alright, you can lead. Even though it's always the same route." More than anything, she seems very entertained by his antics.   
  
Good, he had been praying that she would be in a good mood.   
  
"First, take this." He takes the palm-sized box from behind his back and hands it to her. She attaches her yo-yo back to her hip and looks at him skeptically.   
  
"What's this?"  
  
"The start of the patrol," he says, feeling a grin start to cross his face in his excitement. "Open it!"  
  
She does, pulling a small slip of paper from it. She squints trying to read it, holding it close to her now scrunched up face. She reads it over and looks back up at him.   
  
"A year?" she says  
   
"And? Where are we headed?"  
  
She looks at the slip of paper again. "By the way this is worded, I'm guessing the TV station."  
  
Chat's grin only grows as he reaches for his staff and prepares to get moving. Ladybug nods at him, signalling that she's ready.   
  
Every place that they go to, there's another little box hidden in plain sight, each with another little slip of paper. Chat continues to lead her around the city to each place that the boxes specify.  
  
All the while, he thinks about how long it took him to figure out the order of the locations he wanted to take her to. Each place is one that they fought an akuma at and came out victorious. After the first few places, Ladybug starts to take her time at each place, reminiscing about each battle and how hard it was. Chat notices that the patrol is starting to drag on a lot longer than normal - it's almost completely dark now, and they started just before sunset.   
  
Still, he's in no place to complain. This scavenger hunt that he had set up so meticulously is paying off and Ladybug is enjoying herself. His only issue is that the longer he waits, the more antsy he gets. He really wants her to see what he's got planned at the last stop.   
  
Before he knows it, they're at the Eiffel Tower.   
  
Chat's heart is beating out of his chest by the time he and Ladybug are at the uppermost platform, walking around the outer railing.   
  
"We've done a lot of fighting here, huh?" she says. She seems relaxed, happy, looking out over the Parisian skyline, the lights of the city reflecting in her eyes.   
  
He lets go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding.   
  
"Yeah, a lot," he agrees. "Our first victory was here."  
  
"Most of our victories have been here," she says.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
She looks over at him. He's not sure if she looks confused or concerned.   
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah! Yes. I'm great," he says. "I was just lost in your eyes."  
  
She rolls her eyes. "So what's with the scavenger hunt, Chat Noir?"  
   
"Can't I just take my lady out on town?"  
  
"You never do things without a purpose," she points out. "It's one of your more admirable qualities."  
  
He feels heat rising on his face. "Okay, yes, there was a _purr_ pose," he tries. She snorts. "Do you... know what today is?"  
  
She shakes her head. "I don't know, Tuesday? Why?"   
  
"It's actually the one year anniversary of when we started fighting crime together," he says.   
  
She freezes for a moment. "I-is it really..?"  
  
He nods.   
  
"I... wasn't aware. I guess I'd lost track," she says sheepishly.   
  
"No need to feel bad! I'll take care of remembering that stuff," he says with a wink. "But, since it's a special occasion, I wanted to get you something."  
  
She tilts her head at him as he wanders to another corner of the platform, and all the while, he's willing his heart to slow down. He returns with another small box.  
  
She reaches for it, but he keeps it out of her reach.  
  
"Let me open it."  
  
She crosses her arms and watches as he opens the box. Resting inside is a little pedant in the shape of a ladybug strung from a silver chain.   
  
She looks... hesitant. She shakes her head and looks like she may take a step back.   
  
"What... do you think?" he asks.   
  
"Chat, it's... really beautiful, and I love it," she starts. She sounds hesitant for sure. His heart sinks. "It's just that... I can't wear it if we're fighting, and if we do really know each other in real life and I wear it, you'll know it's me."  
  
"That's the idea," he admits.   
  
"I'm not ready for that."  
  
He keeps a smile on his face. "I know. But this is for when you are."  
  
She keeps looking at it for a long moment before she finally takes the box from his hand.  
  
"I'm not the same person in real life that I am here," she says. "You might be disappointed."  
  
"I'm not the same person, either," he tells her, stepping closer to attempt to initiate a hug. It takes her a moment to slide her arms around his waist.   
  
"I won't be disappointed," he promises. "As long as you're really the one under the mask..."  
  
She smiles up at him, taking a small step back.   
  
"Thank you, Chat," she says, voice almost a whisper.   
  
She leans in to leave a peck on his cheek. Before he can register it, she's up on the railing, yo-yo in hand, twirling it at her side.   
  
"See you tomorrow?"   
  
With his hand on his cheek, all he can do is nod and watch as she gracefully leaps off and disappears into the night.


End file.
